


Life After You

by DamonsGurl95



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonsGurl95/pseuds/DamonsGurl95
Summary: Tess and J.T. discuss their relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season 3 episode 10. J.T. and Tess discuss their relationship. Based on the song of the same name by Daughtry.

Tess got JT to the new safe house and sent the SWAT team home leaving herself and JT alone in an apartment in the heart of the city.

 

“So I guess it’s time for us to talk,” JT said hesitantly.

 

“Well we might as well make use of our time alone,” Tess said also hesitantly.

 

They were both nervous about where their talk was going to take them. It was evident that they couldn’t live without one another but they did need to talk about what got them to their breaking point in the first place. If for no other reason than to prevent them from getting back to that place again. 

 

Tess sat on the bed and JT took the chair from the desk and sat in front of her.

 

“I know that you broke up with me because I didn’t pay attention to you, I was always concerned with helping Vincent. I didn’t think about how my actions would affect you, especially when I got away from the cops you had protecting me. I should have thought about how that would affect you,” JT started, “I’m really sorry Tess.”

 

Tess looked JT in the eye and could tell that he was truly sorry for hurting her. It didn’t take away the fear that Tess felt that he would abandon her for Vincent again.

 

“I know that you’re sorry JT but it doesn’t stop me from worrying that if you had to choose to save Vincent again or save me you would choose Vincent every time. Even though you know that Cat would save him every single time so that you could have your own life. I had hoped that it would be a life that you would have with me. I’m still scared that even though I can’t live without you, that you could live without me,” Tess was whispering by the end with tears in her eyes.

 

JT grabbed Tess’ hands and held them in his own, gently rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

 

“Tess I want you to know that I really do love you and honestly I don’t know how I’m meant to take away your fear. I can’t live without you either Tess. I was terrified the other day when Liam came for me but I was never scared for myself I told you I was scared of losing you. The idea that I would have to continue my life without you was terrifying for me Tess,” JT explained.

 

“How do you think I felt when you were dying in a hospital because of Gabe? Or when you got shot at by Bob and Carole? Or when Alton tried to kill you? Or when you left me that goodbye message when you jumped in front of a truck to save Vincent? Or when you went into a lab of psychos that could have killed you? Or your obsession with the serum? I have nearly lost you more times than I can count and every single time it’s because you’re either helping Vincent or saving him,” Tess snapped, there were still tears clouding her vision, she was still hurting. The tears started to freely fall from her eyes.

 

JT hadn’t realised how often he had left Tess stressing about him, he could see how terrified she was of losing him. He suddenly realised just how right Tess was, he really had always been helping or saving Vincent when his life was at risk. He could understand that she didn’t just break up with him because he hadn’t put her first it was also because she was terrified of losing him and he didn’t think about that every time that he risked his life. 

 

“I didn’t realise how often I risk my life for Vincent until you just listed all of the times. I can’t imagine all of the stress that I’ve put you through Tess. You always put me first yet I couldn’t do the same for you. All of the times that you could have chosen to help Cat, you instead chose to help me. I should have been putting you before Vincent a long time ago. I promise that from now on I will think about how my actions will affect you and I will always try to put you first,” JT said in a slightly begging tone as though he were begging Tess to forgive him.

 

Tess looked into his eyes again and could see the sincerity there. JT stood up and say beside Tess on the bed, pulling her close and holding her tight. Tess allowed herself to cry freely for the first time in a while. She didn't realise how broken she felt until that moment.

 

"What's going through your mind?" JT asked softly.

 

Tess took in a staggered breath and pulled away from JT, "I'm just realising that I never really gave you a chance to defend yourself when we broke up. I didn't let you explain anything. I realise that you want us to work as much as I do. I didn't tell you why I was so hurt so you didn't know how to fix it. I'm so sorry JT," Tess explained softly.

 

"I love you so much Tess and I could never have a life without you. I am never as happy without you as I am with you. When you left that night all I wanted to do was make things better. Vincent told me that you were as miserable as I was when he was over the night before the disaster wedding and I was actually kinda happy, at least you missed me as much as I missed you," JT said with a soft smile.

 

Tess smiled through her tears as she looked at JT, “I love you so much too. You’re right nothing is as good when I’m without you as it is when I am with you. I feel incomplete and lost without you. JT just promise me that no matter we go through you’ll always be there for me no matter what and I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what. Don’t give up on me when I’m at my worst and I won’t give up on you.”

 

JT nodded, “I promise.”

 

JT and Tess leaned into one another and shared a soft and passionate kiss.

 

“I love you more than anything,” JT whispered.

 

“I love you more than anything too,” Tess responded.

 

They held onto one another and shared another passionate kiss, this one was more forceful and full of need. They didn’t go any further, deciding that they were going to take things a little slower this time and focus more on their communication than their physical relationship. 

  
Tess and JT had separate showers and ordered pizza. JT hid a blood nose from Tess, he wasn’t going to tell her about it until he knew whether it was actually a concern or not. After they had eaten they curled up in bed together, holding one another tightly as though their lives depended on one another. As they fell to sleep they both smiled slightly. They were both safe and they were together. For now that was all that mattered, their fears about Liam and the serum could wait until tomorrow. 


End file.
